We Were Cooking
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Ryan had asked them become 'more acquainted' with each other, and neither of them had thought much of it. Naya/Lea


We Were Cooking

Ryan had asked them become 'more acquainted' with each other, and neither of them had thought much of it. They began going to each other's trailers, hanging out outside of the set, and Naya had actually invited her to her apartment for Saturday night drinks, something that was usually reserved for Heather, which now has turned into Heather and Dianna when the dancer had confused she had taken a liking to their blonde costar.

The two didn't think much of it at first. Simply shrugged it off for Ryan trying to get the team closer, but when their scripts where handed to them on Monday, the reason behind Ryan's asking had became clear.

In Act 2 line 18 Naya was supposed to kiss Lea. It was a shock, to say the least. Their characters were far from liking each other, yes Santana had begun to tolerate Rachel, but it was so far from liking her. Upon asking Ryan about it, he simply said read the script, which they did.

Santana wants to make Brittany jealous. It was as simple as that. It went into detail why, but that wasn't their top priority. It's the fact that they have to _kiss_ that it's so…awkward? No it was just weird. Naya hadn't even given Lea a second glance when they first meet. It's true that the brunette is highly attractive, but it was the fact that she was so wrapped into Dianna that she didn't bother to look twice. When the Heather and Dianna thing began though, Naya was free to let her eyes roam. And roam they did.

After much freaking out on her part Naya finally sucked it up and decided to talk to Lea about it.

"Come in." Came the faint voice of her costar when she had walked the small distance from her trailer to Lea's just across the street, and gave it a few good knocks.

When she first stepped in she was immediately hit with the sound of the radio blasting and the smell of something delicious cooking.

"Mmm smells good, what is it?" She should be jealous that Lea got a bigger trailer with a small kitchen, but at the moment she could care less, and took it upon herself to flop down on the couch just a few steps away from the cooking brunette.

"Just spaghetti." The Glee star let her eyes close as she breathed in the wonderful scent coming from the other brunette's cooking.

"Well it smells great." Lea stole a glance in Naya's direction, and couldn't help a smirk from forming when she found her eyes closed and nose held in the air.

"Not that I don't love your company, but what are you doing here?" A scoff came from the brunette laying on her couch, and Lea let a small laugh escape.

"And here I thought you loved being around me."

"I do, I'm just wondering if you had something you wanted to say." Lea heard her couch give a slight squeak when the springs were relived of the weight being put on them.

"Yeah I did, but it's whatever." Lea gave a slight jump when she heard Naya's voice right behind her.

"Why so jumpy?" She through a glare over her shoulder before returning to stirring the noodles.

"I'm not jumpy, I just didn't realize how close you were." Naya smirked before wrapping her arms around the mid section of the other brunette.

"Does it bother you?" Her voice was suddenly a lot quieter, and seemed to take on a much huskier tone. It took all of Lea not to shudder at it. Instead she let her eyes slip close and just take in the feel of Naya's strong arms wrapped around her.

"No, you just surprised me." It didn't seem possible for the Hispanic girl to get any closer, but she did. Lea could clearly feel the press of well rounded breasts press into her back and hot breath dance across her ear with each breath Naya took in.

"Is that all?" Lea didn't bother to stop the shudder than ran down her back this time. She didn't have to turn around to see the smirk grow on her face either. She knew Naya felt it, how could she not being this close to her.

"Why else would I jump?" Lea felt Naya shrug against her before a hot mouth found its way to the side of her neck, exciting a near moan to form.

"Oh I don't know." Lea tried to focus on the dinner she was cooking, but it was becoming increasingly hard with a hot chick pressing herself up against you.

"Are you nervous, with me being this close?" Lea opened her mouth to respond, but instead of words coming out, a rather loud moan did instead when the mouth that was against her neck pressed fully against the smooth skin.

"N-no." Naya gave a small nip just behind the singer's ear, exciting a moan from her.

"Am I making you hot?" A pink tongue poked out to moist her sudden dry lips as Lea tilted her neck back to give her better access.

"Yes." It barely came out in a hiss before Naya gave the girl's neck a firm bite before soothing it with a flick of her tongue.

"Mmm." The hand that was holding the spoon moved to turn the stove off as her other hand came up to tangle in black locks.

"Naya…" The brunette hummed against her neck, tightening her hold on her when she felt her start to slip out from under her.

"Couch…" Lea said in a sort of gasp. Naya didn't waste time in moving them towards the couch she was just recently laying on.

Lea fell back on it, pulling Naya down on top of her. The lips that were once attached to her neck where now trailing kisses up her neck until she stopped just inches from her lips.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm ok with the kiss."

"Yeah me to." The hand on the back of Naya's neck pulled her down until she was fully kissing the girl beneath her.

It started off rough, but when a slow tongue trailed across Lea's lower lip, the kiss soon turned heated. A tan hand began to drift to the hem of the short brunette's shirt when a sudden knock at the trailer door sent the girls flying off each other.

"Com-come in." Lea sat up straight as a board, and smoothed away any wrinkles in her jeans, while Naya just leaned back against the couch and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Hey Lea have you seen Na-" Heather's voice seemed so foreign to them that when she walked through it didn't really seem like she was there, both still caught up in what just happened.

"Oh Di, I found her!" Heather called behind her. Then there was two blondes in the trailer, staring down at them with smiles that seem to know exactly what they did.

"What?" Heather shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Hey Lea you got a little something…just right there." Dianna ran a finger up the side of her neck, and almost immediately Lea's hand flew to her neck, feeling for something, but she came up empty. That's when Naya spotted it, and she knew she wouldn't hear the end of this.

"I don't feel anything." Dianna's sly smirk, Naya's hand to her face, and Heather's all knowing look seemed to freak her out so much that she bolted from the couch to the mirror in her bathroom.

She came back out with red tinted cheeks and hair now covering the spot the hickey was at.

"So you wanna tell us what you were doing in here?" Lea shook her head.

"Just cooking." Heather turned to Dianna, and leaned down a little so she could whisper in her ear.

"I think it's their slang term."


End file.
